a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved cross-country type ski boot construction wherein the toe portion of the boot is reinforced to prevent the boot upper from detaching itself from the sole in the front toe portion of the boot.
B. Description of Prior Art
Various ski boot constructions are known. This invention relates to a specific type of ski boot known as a cross-country ski boot. This type of ski boot is normally attached to a ski harness in the toe portion of the boot, only. Conventional types of cross-country ski boot harnesses comprise pins protruding into the bottom face of the sole in the front portion thereof with a clamp, spring biased downwardly, on a front ledge portion of the sole. The front portion of the sole is secured to the ski to permit the wearer to pivot its foot on the toe portion thereof as he strides on the snow with the skis. Thus, the secured front portion of the boot acts as a pivot and the rear portion of the boot lifts from the top of the ski during every stride of the skier.
This pivotal action of the ski boot causes the front toe portion of the boot upper to detach itself from the sole portion as the front portion of the sole is rigidly secured to the ski and the wearer's foot exerts an outward pressure on the fabric of the boot upper causing it to detach itself in the front portion thereof.